Two worlds, Two couples
by Fireball2525
Summary: While Nate and Katie are hanging out, Ash and his Kalos friends are traveling to different gyms. Suddenly, when a yo-kai named Mircle decided to teleport Nate and Katie to Kalos, they are going to have to adapt to the this strange world. Watch as new friendship, old friendships deepen, and our two favorite mascot get into arguments!
1. Quick note

**Quick Note:**

 **This FanFiction idea was suggested by Dragonblade85. To Dragon or any reader, please give me your suggestions on how the story should go. HAS TO BE KID FRIENDLY, No blood, No inappropriate references(talking to you, Dragonblade), and no sexual terms. With that being said, enjoy my first crossover!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Springdale:**

In the town of downtown Springdale, two kids were walking down the streets together. Their names are Nate Adams and Katie Forester. Katie is a smart, athletic, and attractive girl who catches the affection of many male students. Nate Adams on the other hand, is as average as one can get. He has a huge crush on Katie, but never had the courage to tell her. But, he has a secret. He has the Yo-Kai watch, a device that allows the wearer to see and interact with Yo-Kai. Nate actually has two yo kai friends, Jibanyan and Whisper. Back to the kids, they decided to hang out at cafe shanista for some crepes. Their day was going completely normal

 **Kalos Region:**

We see four friends camping out in a forest for the night. They are Ash, a ten year old boy whose dream is to become a Pokémon master with his Pikachu. Serena, a childhood friend of Ash whose dream is to be a Pokémon performer. Clemont, the lumiose gym leader and a novice inventor who is inspired by Ash's actions. Bonnie, Clemont's little sister who takes care of her dedenne. Ash was training with his Pokémon while Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were helping set up dinner. Their day was going completely normal.

 **?: "Interesting, people with strange creatures with them having normal days? This should be FUN"** A voice said from the shadows.

Springdale:

"Hey Nate, what do you want to get when we order?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"Huh, I suddenly do have an urge to go with the jumbo parfait" Nate said with a small line a drool rolling out.

"That's too much! How about we share it between us" Katie scolded. Nate slightly blushed as he was daydreaming about them feeding each other. While Nate was fantasizing, he accidentally ran into a tree.

"Should have been more careful" Katie said with a smirk.

Kalos:

"Ash! Dinner is ready!" Serena called from the table. When Ash heard that, he returned his Pokémon and went to where his friends were sitting.

"So Ash, How was that training session?" Clemont asked after they started eating.

"It was awesome! My Pokémon will be ready for the Kalos league in no time!" Ash said loudly.

"Ash can be such a kid" Bonnie remarked quietly. While they eat, their Pokémon at their food as well. They were poke puffs that Serena made herself. After they finished, Serena pulled out a box.

"Who wants some macaroons?" She asked as she opened the box. Much to their surprise, it was completely empty.

"What?! Who ate all the macaroons?" Serena asked sternly. They then noticed Chespin hiding in a bush. When they checked on him, they saw that his face was stuffed with macaroons.

"CHESPIN!" They all yelled in anger.

 **?: "I wonder what will happen if they were to meet? Let's find out!" The shadow said with a mischievous grin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Springdale:**

When they reached at the cafe, Nate wanted to look like a gentleman and held the door open.

"Aw, thanks" Katie said.

"Anytime" Nate replied. Before they could enter the cafe, a black hole appeared from the sky. It started to suck in almost everything it saw, destroying them when they got close. Dirt, rocks, trees, cars, even people were obliterated by the vacuum. Nate and Katie were both holding onto a tree for support. Though average in everything, Nate had lots of stamina from captain burly's forced workouts. Katie on the other hand, didn't have the strength and lost her grip.

"Katie!" Nate yelled as he kicked off the tree and grabbed onto Katie. The two were then pulled into the vortex, instead of being torn apart. All Nate could then see was complete darkness and Katie.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself frightened. Suddenly, light appeared and he and Katie were falling. When they entered the new world, they only fell from a few yards. Unfortunately, they landed on a table. Nate, with his body covering Katie's, took most of the damage from the impact. He was still for a few seconds. He then looked around to see two boys and two girls staring at him in surprise.

"Who are you and why did you fall out of the sky?" Asked the boy in a red cap.

"Yeah, it's scientifically impossible for two random people to appear out of nowhere!" The other boy with blonde hair and a blue jumpsuit. Nate slowly got up and was backing away from them. He was not just frightened by them, but also by the weird creatures around them. He saw a yellow mouse, a rabbit, a fox, and other strange animals.

"What is going on? Who are they and what are those creatures?" Nate thought while trying to think of what to do. All the while, he was still holding onto an unconscious Katie. The girl with a pink hat noticed the condition Katie was in and asked,

"Hey, is your friend alright?" Nate contemplated on whether to trust them or to run. He decided to trust them for the time being, just to make sure Katie got help.

"Yeah, my friend and I don't know where we are and she isn't responding. Please help us" Nate asked finally. The two girls them walked over to him and checked over Katie. They then carried her over to a tent and laid her in there.

"We can treat her later, she need her rest" The pink hat girl said.

"Thank you, what are your names?" Nate asked.

"Oh, my name is Ash. I want to be a Pokémon master" the red cap boy said.

"My name is Serena. I want to become a Pokémon performer" the pink hat girl said.

"My name is Clemont. I'm an inventor" the blonde boy said.

"My name is Bonnie, and this is Dedenne" the young blonde girl said showing of her small mouse in her bag.

"My name is Nate Adams, nice to meet you" He said with a small bow.

"So Nate, how did you end up falling from the sky?" Clemont asked.

"Well, me and Katie were walking to a cafe in downtown Springdale when a black hole appeared and sucked us in" Nate explained to the best of his ability.

"Spring...Dale?" Serena said confusingly.

"Never heard of it" Ash replied. Nate was shocked to hear that since he figured he was at least teleported somewhere near Springdale.

"Where am I?" Nate asked scared.

"You are in the Kalos region, mostly near lumiose city" Clemont explained. Nate was even more shocked since he never heard of a place called the Kalos region.

"This can't be good" Nate said with a sweat drop.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is Kalos?" Nate asked.

"What? You never heard of the Kalos region!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's one of the land masses that contain Pokémon" Clemont explained.

"What the heck are Pokémon?" Nate asked, still confused. Now, all four of them were baffled by his question.

"How do you not know what Pokémon are?!" The four yelled in shock. Nate simply shrugged.

"Let me see. Pokémon are creatures that coexist with people. We become friends and participate in battles with trainers, people who own Pokémon" Clemont explained in the simplest way possible.

"So, these creatures near us are Pokémon?" Nate asked as the yellow mouse walked towards him.

"Yeah, that one is called Pikachu" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on Nate. Nate tensed up, but relaxed as Pikachu rubbed its cheeks against his. The four then told Nate the names of each of their Pokémon.

"Huh, so they battle each other?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Two trainers can battle with their Pokémon to grow stronger and closer" Ash explained while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulders.

"Jeez, they kinda remind me of yo-kai" Nate thought to himself. A few seconds passed when suddenly two figure came out of the bushes. One was a white ghost with big eyes, blue lips, and noodle arms. The other was a red and white cat with a chunk out of it's ear, a haramaki around the waist, and two flaming tails.

"Whoa, is that a new species of Pokémon?!" Clemont gushed in curiosity. When Nate heard, he turned and saw they two figures and they saw him.

"WHISPER?!JIBANYAN?!"Nate yelled

"NATE?!NYATE?!" Whisper and Jibanyan yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They yelled in unison.

"What, do you know these Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"They are not Pokémon, they are yo kai" Nate explained while walking over to his friends.

"What are yo-kai?" The four asked.

"To put bluntly, they are beings that are the cause to life's daily annoyances. Invisible to the naked eye, only one bearing a Yo-Kai watch can see them and interact with them" Nate explained showing off his watch.

"HELLO!" Whisper suddenly yelled, making everyone jump.

"I am the yo kai butler, Whisper! I introduced Nate to yo kai and has then been his encyclopedia of yo kai knowledge!" Whisper flaunted while Nate and Jibanyan sweat dropped.

"That's amazing!" Ash yelled excitedly. Serena and Bonnie were still puzzled while Clemont was in full on science mode.

"No way are there such things as ghosts! If they are supposed to be invisible, why can we see them?!" Clemont yelled dramatically. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan thought about it and shrugged.

"Ghosts are real. I use to be an ordinyary cat" Jibanyan said. With all this confusion going on, no one noticed Katie had woke up and was watching the spectacle, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh, what's going on?" Katie mumbled to herself. All she saw was Nate, four strangers, and weird animals everywhere. She pinched herself, thinking it was just a dream. Bonnie then noticed Katie was awake.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" She asked, walking up to her.

"Um.. yeah. Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Bonnie. Those are my friends, Ash and Serena. That over there is my brother, Clemont" Bonnie explained while gesturing towards the group.

"What are those weird animals?" Katie asked, still confused.

"Those are Pokémon, creatures that we live with. The white ghost and red cat called yo kai, I think" Bonnie explained. By then, Nate also noticed Katie and was relieved that she was okay.

"Katie!" Nate yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her. Katie blushed by it since this was the first time a boy has hugged her. Bonnie was smirking and the other three were observing. Nate finally pulled away, ending the embarrassing moment.

"So Nate, can explain what is going on" Katie asked as that was the only question left unanswered. Nate didn't say anything since he was just as confused as she was.

"We don't know how you two got here, but I can try to figure out how to send you back" Clemont suggested. Nate and Katie were happy by the kindness and they thanked him.

"Until then, why don't you guys travel with us?" Ash suggested.

"Huh?" Nate and Katie replied in surprise.

"Well, it will take Clemont some time to figure out how to get you back home, so you guys can join along until then" Serena said. Nate thought about it. Not only was it there only chance if returning home, but it would help them get accustomed to the new place they were in.

"Sure, why not" Katie said before Nate. Serena squealed in joy as she hugged Katie.

"Before we go, who are they?" Katie asked, pointing at Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Oh boy" Nate thought in fear. After explaining everything about Yo kai, Katie was shocked.

"You mean that you have been dealing with them ever since the big hunt?!" Katie yelled.

"Yeah, since then my days have been full of solving yo kai problems" Nate said.

"So that means, all those times when you and our friends were acting strange, it was because of Yo kai?" Katie asked slowly.

"Yep. I even had to save you from those, like when you told the whole school about my 'bathroom' problem" Nate said with a miffed tone. Katie was shocked since she never knew she was the one who told everyone about Nate.

"I am so sorry" she said while bowing her head.

"It's cool, it wasn't your fault anyway" he said, waving a hand.

"Well with that out the way, let's go" Ash said.

"Okay then" Nate responded. The group then set off to continue their travels.

After a few minutes of walking, Nate was curious.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"We are heading to laverre city to get my 6th badge" Ash said enthusiastically.

"What are badges?" Katie asked.

"Badges are proof you belated a gym. If you beat all the gyms, you are qualified to participate in the Kalos league" Clemont explained in the simplest way.

"So, how do things in your world work?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we attend school to get into college so we can get a job" Katie explained.

"We don't have professional creature battles." Nate added on.

"What about yo kai?" Serena asked.

"With yo kai, the only way to deal with them when they cause a problem is either negotiation or confrontation" Nate quoted from Whisper.

"HEY! I am the one who is supposed to say that!" Whisper yelled.

"Show us another yo kai, please" Bonnie asked with sparkles in her eyes. Nate thought about it and decided on who to call.

"Come on out my friend, calling Baku! Yo kai medal, do your thing!" Nate said as he flipped a pink medal into his watch. After the summoning song, the group saw a short pink-purple elephant in front of them.

"Baku, do your thing" Nate said, earning puzzling glances from his friends. The elephant then spewed a mist that covered Clemont. Immediately, he dropped down asleep. The four were surprise by the sudden effect.

"I think our adventure has just got more exciting" Ash said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after night fell, the group decided to set up camp. Ash was showing of his Pokémon to Nate, Serena was fixing Katie's and Bonnie's hair, and Clemont was talking with Whisper.

"So Nate, why don't you try catching your own Pokémon?" Ash asked. Nate thought about it. It would be nice to have a companion other than Jibanyan and Whisper for a change.

"Yeah, how do I catch one?" Nate asked excitedly. Ash and Nate then walked into the forest while Ash was explaining how to poke balls work.

"Where are they going?" Bonnie asked.

"Well knowing them, they probably want to catch a Pokémon for Nate" Clemont said with a smile.

"What? I wanted one also" Katie said with a pout. Back with the guys, they continued to look for a Pokémon. After some time, they came across a Ralts. It was short with a blue cover and orange horns

"Whoa, it's a Ralts!" Ash pointed out. He then pulled out his Pokédex and it gave them some info and a image.

"Wait, why does the image Ralts have a pink and green pattern while this one has a orange and blue pattern?" Nate asked in surprise.

"I think that one is a shiny!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shiny? Are they rare?" Nate asked intrigued.

"Yeah! Some trainers can go in a long adventure and never find one!" Ash explained. Nate then got excited and decided to get that Ralts.

"Okay, what's the first step?" Nate asked.

"First, you battle it to make it weak. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said while sending out Pikachu. Pikachu then ran very fast and rammed straight into the Pokémon.

"Next, you throw a poke ball and hope it gets captured" Ash said while tossing one to Nate. When he pressed the button, the ball expanded to the size of his hand. Nate then threw the poke ball at the Ralts. It went in and started to shake. After a few shakes, the ball emitted sparkles and stop.

"Congrats, you just caught your very first Pokémon!" Ash congratulated by clapping. They then headed back towards their friends.

When they arrived, Nate immediately brought out his new Pokémon. Upon inspection, Clemont gasped by the fact how it was a shiny.

"No way! You actually caught a shiny Pokémon?!" He exclaimed. The Ralts then walked over to the other Pokémon and started to play.

"Wow Nate. You struck lucky for just coming here" Katie said with a smirk.

"What can I say. I not as average as you think" Nate said cockily.


	7. Chapter 7

After several minutes of training, the gang decided it is time to sleep. When Ash and Serena got out the tents, Clemont realized something.

"Umm, we don't have any more sleeping bags and tents for you guys" Clemont said awkwardly.

"They can't just sleep outside in the cold!" Bonnie protested. As they thought about it, no solution came to mind. Then, Nate remembered a method he saw on survival shows.

"We could try sleeping in the trees" Nate suggested. Katie was confused by this.

"What?! How can we sleep in trees?" She asked.

"We can just sleep on a thick branch so we don't fall off" Nate explained. Seeing that it was there only option, they looked for a suitable tree. Serena found one and they helped Nate and Katie climb up there. Saying goodnight, the four went to their tents. Though uncomfortable, Nate and Katie managed to fall asleep next to each other.

As the sun started to rise, Pikachu was one of the first to get up. He walked outside to stretch his legs when he noticed that Jibanyan was also awake.

"Pika?" He said while walking over. When Jibanyan noticed, he just waved.

"So, you also got up early?" Jibanyan asked.

"Pika pika" Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, feels like something you should see. Happened to me also" Jibanyan said. They then heard a loud snore from a tree and went to check it out. When they climbed up a tree, a interesting sight was in front of them. Nate was sleeping with Katie, while she was hugging him and had her head laid on his chest. Jibanyan was turning around to wake the others up quickly when Pikachu stopped him.

"Hmm? Why shouldn't I wake your friends?" Jibanyan asked quietly to avoid waking up the two.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu whispered.

"What do you mean it's wrong? The nyatural thing to do is to show people!" Jibanyan said annoyed. The two then argued back and forth for a while when suddenly Jibanyan tackled Pikachu. They fell off and were wrestling. The commotion woke Serena and Bonnie. They went outside to see the two brawling.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Serena scolded as she picked up Pikachu while Bonnie picked up Jibanyan.

"Hey, nyo interfering!" Jibanyan yelled as he struggled.

"What are you guys fight over any way?" Bonnie asked.

"It was whether we should show you guys what Nyate and Katie are doing" Jibanyan said with a grin. Curious, Serena and Bonnie walked to the tree, climbed up, and saw what they were doing.

"Wow! They look so cute!" Bonnie gushed.

"W-w-why is she doing that?" Serena asked, blushing when she thought of her doing that to Ash. They then noticed Nate and Katie begun to stir and wake up. First they saw the girls, each other, and what they were doing. The two then screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both yelled. Nate jumped back… only to not only fall off the branch, but to accidentally pull Katie with him. He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the impact, which was quite painful.

"Are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Just peachy" Nate replied sarcastically. Realizing that he was still hugging Katie, he quickly let go and scooted away.

"Katie, what were you doing in your sleep?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Katie yelled flustered. By then, Ash and Clemont has already woken up.

"What's happening?" Ash asked while yawning.

"Nothing!" Nate and Katie replied quickly. Bonnie and Jibanyan were smirking at the two.

"Can you tell me how those two are in your world?" Bonnie asked.

"Nyate has a huge crush in Katie and she doesn't knyow it" Jibanyan answered in a whisper. The two giggled, much to the confusion of their friends.

"What are they laughing about?" Clemont asked.

"Probably nothing. Let's get ready to set off" Nate said. After a few minutes of packing, the group resumed their travels.

As the journey continues.


	8. Review reply

p id="docs-internal-guid-7be94f5b-bd80-e4d5-e800-bf931dc9bd27" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To DragonbladeB5: First, I said the characters for Kalos so I am confused about the sun and moon remark. Second, I am trying to focus on a small group of characters so readers don't get to overwhelmed by the bulk of characters you suggested. I will pick some of the characters that I feel can make the story flow better. Next, I will reveal more about mircle and its intentions later on in the story. Finally, Can you try making an account so I can personally respond to your suggestions instead of saying it in the chapters. If you do, type a review. Thank you for reading./span/p 


	9. Chapter 8

Days went by as the group continued their journey. They met new people, went through problems, and even had to deal with the pestering team rocket(to which Nate simply asked if they had anything better to do). His Ralts also evolved into a kirlia and was able to fight well. Finally, they arrived at laverre city.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" The girls gushed. As they admired the beauty of the place, Ash and Clemont were trying to find the gym.

"Where is the gym? I want to battle the gym leader now" Ash said childishly.

"How about the building with the tree in it?" Nate pointed out randomly. They looked and saw a large building with an even larger tree growing out of it.

"That must be it!" Ash yelled, to which he began to run. Nate quickly followed with the girls behind him, leaving Clemont to slow trail them. After arriving, Ash ran up and asked for a gym battle.

"Sorry, Miss valerie can't make it due to an event scheduled for today" the receptionist apologized.

"What event?" Serena asked.

"It's a fashion show displaying outfits made by Valerie herself" the lady said. The girls immediately squealed so loud and high, the guys and Pokémon had to cover their ears.

"Ow. I can still hear some ringing" Nate said annoyed.

"I can't wait to see the show! Her outfits are so gorgeous!" Serena gushed, completely ignoring Nate.

"I wish I could try them" Katie said. While the girls were fangirling, Ash noticed someone who also seemed disappointed. A green haired boy who was holding a small notebook.

"Hey, you also wanted to challenge the gym leader?" Ash asked the kid, taking him by surprise.

"Huh? Yeah, I really wanted to get the badge" The boy said with a half smile.

"Hi, my name is Sawyer" the boy said while holding out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ash. That's Clemont and Nate. The girls over there are Serena, Bonnie, and Katie" Ash said while pointing to each of his friends. The group then walked to an exhibit displaying some designer outfits. The girls were checking the clothes while the boys went outside to battle. Ash and Sawyer were battling while Clemont and Nate watched.

"Hey Clemont? How can I get that good?" Nate asked out of the blue.

"Well, it takes extensive training and a deep trust to really perform the best." Clemont explained. Nate took out his poke ball and stared at it. Whisper suddenly snatched the poke ball from his hand.

"What the heck Whisper?!" Nate yelled.

"Nate, you do realize that you have a large group of yo kai friends who can take down anything" Whisper said amusingly.

"I know, it's just that I have to use that Pokémon or else I will stand out and people will practically do anything to get their hands on a rare creature" Nate said annoyed while snatching back the ball.

An hour later, the guys were standing near a walkway for the show. They couldn't find the girls so they assumed they were somewhere here.

"This is kinda cool, right?" Sawyer asked. Before they could answer, the show began. One by one, ladies walked on the runway with a Pokémon that matched their outfit. After some time, three girls walked out. When the guys looked, their jaws practically dropped. The girls were Serena wearing a florges outfit, Bonnie wearing a chimcheo outfit, and Katie wearing a gardevoir outfit.

"SERENA! BONNIE! KATIE!" Ash, Clemont, and Nate yelled. The three noticed them and stopped.

"What are you guys doing?!" Clemont yelled.

"They were short three models and they asked us to fill in" Bonnie explained. Soon after the show, they all met up.

" That was certainly awkward." Bonnie remarked.

"Yeah, those outfits were more embarrassing than I thought" Serena said with Katie agreeing.

"I thought you looked great" Ash and Nate said to their respected person at the same time. That caused both Serena and Katie to blush.

"Oh, a double romance" Bonnie said while smirking.


	10. Chapter 9

**Review reply: To super elite, I am sorry but this story is a ashxserena and NatexKatie. I prefer to ship characters in the same show and not mix different characters. I hope you understand and continue reading the fanfic**

The next day, the group and Sawyer went to the gym for Ash's battle. While ash stepped onto the battlefield, his friends watched from a platform running along the interior. Nate brought out his kirlia to see the battle.

"Okay, now watch the battle and learn from it" Nate instructed to which his kirlia nodded. Shortly after, the battle began. Ash brought out his fletchinder while Valerie brought out her sylveon. The two then proceeded to fight. During the battle, Katie noticed how nervous Serena was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just that I'm worried if Ash can beat her" Serena said quietly so only Katie could hear.

"What? Ash is the one battling, so he should be the only one nervous. Then again, he always says he's going to win" Katie said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Wait, do you like Ash?" Katie asked teasingly. Serena completely blushed at the accusation.

"W-what?! I-I do not l-like A-Ash!" Serena stuttered. Katie just laughed.

"Well, do you like someone?" Serena asked, trying to get her back.

"What? I don't have feelings for anyone" Katie stated bluntly. When she said that, Serena saw Nate look a bit sad. Serena then got an idea.

"How about your friend Nate?" Serena asked with a evil smirk. Katie, though not as much as Serena, blushed by the question.

"What?! We are friends, I like him as a friend!" Katie explained. Serena wanted to keep teasing Katie, but she looked at the battle to see if Ash was doing well. After some time, Ash finally defeated Valerie. He was then awarded the fairy badge.

"Sweet! So, what did you guys think about the battle?" Ash asked after a mini celebration.

"It was amazing! The strategy you and Hawlucha pulled off was pure genius!" Clemont said in awe.

"Yeah, my kirlia can learn from your miracle plans" Nate joked. Serena and Katie avoided the question since they were focused on teasing each other.

"Okay, so the next gym is in Anistar city" Serena said quickly while showing the group her two screened mini tablet. So they said their farewells to Sawyer and went off.

After some time, they decided to take a break and eat lunch. As usual, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Katie helped with preparing lunch while Ash and Nate trained.

"Bonnie, can you hand me some pomeg berries?" Clemont asked. When Bonnie looked around, she couldn't find any.

"Clemont, there aren't any pomeg berries" Bonnie said.

"What?! But we need them for the recipe." Clemont said in a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I can go look for some" Serena said.

"I can go along with her" Katie added. The two then set off into the forest to look for berries, with Nate watching their retreating backs.

A few minutes later, they still haven't found a single pomeg berry.

"Are you sure we didn't miss them?" Katie asked.

"I know what they look like and I have not seen a berry that looks like a pomeg berry" Serena said. Before they were about to give up, they spotted a batch of them near a tree.

"Bingo!" Serena yelled in joy. When they rushed over to them, a net appeared at their feet and trapped.

"What the heck?!" Katie yelled in surprises as they tried to get free.

""Ahahahahaha!" A trio a voices yelled.

"Prepare for trouble" a female said.

"And make it double" a male said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a berry bad fight"

"Meowth, that's right" Team rocket then appears from the shadows and strikes a pose.

"Team Rocket!" Serena yelled angrily.

"Must admit, pretty catchy motto" Katie said with a shrug.

"We cleverly baited you by stealing the pomeg berries and using them as bait" Meowth said with a laugh.

"All to hold you hostage so we can steal your friend's Pokémon" Jessie said with an evil smile. Serena and Katie were worried about what will happen to their Pokémon and their friends.

To be continued...


	11. Review reply 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-b4daa972-e736-20ce-c231-d59c93617df7" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Review reply: To dragonbladeB5 and anyone who doesn't know how to make an account, here is how. /span/p  
ol style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Open FanFiction on your browser, click /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"more/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on the right hand corner, and click sign up. /span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Enter your name, email, and password, or enter your account information if you use any of the links above the sign up. /span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After submitting, wait for a notification in the mail of the email you used. If something goes wrong, try googling it or try again. /span/p  
/li  
/ol 


	12. Chapter 10

So Jessie, shall we began the negotiation?" James asked.

"Yeah, I can't stand waiting any longer" Jessie replied with a yawn. Meowth presses a button and the net retracted to reveal that it was attached to a truck. Team rocket hopped in and drove off to find the camp.

"What should we do?" Katie whispered quietly.

"I don't know? My Pokémon are with the others" Serena said with a sigh. The two decided to wait till they ran into the group.

Back to the others, Clemont was getting worried by how late the girls were. Ash and Nate finished training and both volunteered to go search for them. Suddenly, a truck flew out of the forest and barreled right towards the four. Clemont hugged Bonnie and jumped away while Ash and Nate rolled out the way. The truck came to abrupt stop as Team Rocket jumped out.

""Team Rocket?!" All four of them yelled.

"The one and only!" Meowth said.

"Now, hand over Pikachu and all the other Pokémon" Jessie demanded.

"Or else what?" Ash asked. James responded by pointing towards the back of the truck. When they looked, they saw Serena and Katie caught in a net.

"Hey! Let them go!" Nate yelled.

"We will give back your friends in exchange for all your Pokémon" James said with a cool tone.

"We will never give you our Pokémon!" Ash yelled.

"Oops, wrong answer" Jessie said while pressing a button. When she did, electricity ran through the net and electrocuted the girls.

"AAHHHHHH!" Serena and Katie screamed in pain.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Nate yelled in anger.

"Give us your Pokémon, or the girls get another hundreds of volts" Meowth said with a evil grin. They then pressed it again, shocking the girls. Ash tried to run towards them, but was struck by a shadow ball fired by Jessie's pumpkaboo. After a couple seconds of shocking, it stopped and the girls collapsed, covered in injuries. Bonnie was scared, Clemont and Ash were angry, but Nate was beyond the point of ballistic. Being forced to watch his crush being tortured was too much. Suddenly, he pulled out three medals. One with a boy wearing a dragon scarf, one with a humanoid fox, and one with a cat wearing armor. He summoned them all quickly, making everyone surprised.

"Guys, take them out" Nate said in a deadly whisper. The snake boy named Venoct quickly attacked Team rocket's pokemon, the fox named kyubi blasted team rocket away from the truck with his flames, and the cat named shogunyan sliced up the net. Before Katie and Serena could hit the ground, Nate and Kyubi caught them bridal style. Nate then turned to Team Rocket.

"If you ever harm anyone of my friends again, I will make sure to personally feed you to Gargaros myself" Nate said in a silent yet poisonous tone. He then Venoct use his soultimate and blast them away. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie stared at Nate in confusion and a bit of fear. Before they could ask anything, Katie began to regain consciousness. She looked and saw Nate carrying her.

"N-Nate?! What are you doing?!" She asked while she began to blush.

"Just making sure you are alright" Nate said in a kind voice. As he set Katie down, Serena also woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" She asked.

"Nate just completely took down team rocket and rescue you two by himself!" Bonnie shouted.

"Really?!" Katie and Serena said while glancing at Nate.

"Well in all fairness, Ash was the first to spring into action. He jumped at the net to try and save you" Nate explained. He didn't want to hog all the spotlight. Serena was most moved by this.

"Thank you Ash" She said as she gave him a hug. While Bonnie gave a 'about time' face, Katie also wanted to thank Nate.

"Thanks Nate, guess you are more brave than I thought you were. Honestly, you're amazing" Katie said as she also hugged Nate. Nate blushed by the gesture while Ash, being as oblivious as he is, had a straight face.

"So guys, who's ready to keep on going?" Bonnie asked. They then packed up and continued their travels, but with relationships much closer.


	13. Chapter 11

The group was heading to dendemille town since Serena's next pokemon showcase was being held. They decided to camp one more time before completing the distance.

As they set up, the mood was slightly different than usual. Due to the incident with team rocket, Katie and Serena felt strong admiration of Nate and Ash. Serena thought how Ash was brave to jump in to try and save them. Katie was surprised how dedicated Nate was to rescue her. She always assumed he was average in every aspect, but her mind has been changed. Also, the girls would never set off alone without one of the boys with them.

With Clemont and Bonnie, they were just glad that the girls were safe. Bonnie often did give smirks when she saw Serena asking Ash to come with her or Katie walking close to Nate when they walked.

"I hope that neither of the guys are so dense that they try to stay friends" Bonnie said to herself. She watched as Katie walked to Nate.

"Hey Nate, want to go for a walk?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not" Nate replied with a smile. They then began to walk into the nearby forest. The scenery was breathtaking and the sounds of nature were very soothing. Pokémon were found walking on the ground, scampering through the trees, and flying past the branches. Katie's eyes sparkled by the natural beauty while Nate blushed by seeing Katie's calm yet pretty face. Soon, they came upon a lake. It was a nice shade of blue with several water Pokémon casually swimming.

"This is amazing!" Katie said.

"Yeah, way different from catfish pond" Nate said while remembering the pond back in his world. Katie suddenly went silent and looked sad.

"Nate, what if we can't get back. What if there is no hope of us returning to Springdale" Katie said with some tears starting to form. Nate noticed and began to panic.

"It's fine, I'm sure we will find a way to return to Springdale and see our friends and family" Nate said quickly with the most reassuring tone he could make.

"But what if we can't?! We don't know how we got here, so how will we know how to get back?!" Katie yelled with the tears finally rolling down her cheek.

"How can you easily say that we will get home when even YOU don't know how!" Katie continued as she yelled Nate was scared and mad at the same time. She was scared by the idea of not returning home and she was mad by how Nate thinks that they can do it guaranteed. She felt bad for shouting at Nate since he was her friend and he didn't do anything. She immediately stopped yelling and turned away from Nate.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do" Katie said while sobbing.

"I'm a horrible friend for yelling at you for no reason. I should just leave before I make things worse" Katie said as she began to walk away. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around her. She turned to see that Nate had ran up to hug her. She saw that he looked worried.

"It's fine, I know that this is very hard and how worried you are. You yelled since you had pent up emotions and I forgive you." Nate said in a calm voice.

"That is why if you ever feel down, you can always talk to me. I will listen and comfort you so you can get through this" Nate continued as he hugged her a bit tighter. By now, both of them are blushing though Katie is crying not because she is sad, but by the help Nate has given her. She turned around and hugged him right back. Nate was blushing all over, but he still held onto her. It lasted for a few more seconds until both of them stepped back.

"So shall we return?" Nate asked nervously while trying to keep his composure. They both started to walk back when a loud noise caught their attention. They turned and saw a huge serpent towering over them. It was blue and tan with whiskers, a crest that resembles a crown, and a ferocious glare. The creature roared and began to form a ball of energy in its mouth. Nate realized what would happen.

"KATIE,GET DOWN!" Nate yelled as he tackled Katie, wrapping his arms around her protectively. The creature then fired a beam that hit the two and caused a massive explosion.


	14. Chapter 12

*BOOM*

The group jumped at the sudden noise.

"What was that?!" Serena asked.

"We need to go check it out" Ash said while running towards the sound. The others agreed and followed him. As they were running, Bonnie remembered something.

"Wait, aren't Nate and Katie in the forest?!" Bonnie exclaimed. That thought made them increase their pace. Soon, they saw a column of smoke rising up in the direction they were running. They soon came upon the source of the sound and the smoke, a large crater that was right in front of a lake.

"What happened?" Clemont muttered to himself as they slowly walked towards it. Meanwhile, Jibanyan and Whisper ran right to the edge and looked into it. At first the smoke blocked their view, but when it cleared a bit, they were horrified by what they saw.

"GUYS! Over here!" Whisper yelled. When the group got there, they gasped. In the middle of the crater were Nate and Katie with severe injuries. Nate seemed to be covering Katie so he looked in a worse condition than her. Ash and Serena ran to them and picked them up.

"Oh my gosh. Are they a-alive?" Serena asked, her face shaking in fear.

"No time for standing around, they need help!" Ash said in an urgent tone.

"There is a town with a hospital close by. We can make it if we run" Clemont said after checking a map. They immediately began to ran as fast as they could, for their friend's lives depended on it.

A few minutes later, they finally reach the hospital and ran inside.

"Hello, how may I hel- Oh my!" The receptionist exclaimed when she saw the injured.

"Our friends are seriously injured and they need help!" Clemont said. Two stretchers were called and the two were rolled off to emergency care.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Bonnie asked with tears forming.

"Let's hope so" Serena said as she hugged Bonnie. They group were brought outside of the room and were asked to wait. After an hour or so, a doctor came out.

"How are they?" Ash asked while standing up from his chair.

"Unfortunately, not to well. Both of them had sustained serious injuries, such as burns and damage by pressure waves" the doctor explained while reading a sheet. "From what we could tell, they were most likely struck by a close range hyper beam from a gyarados" He continued as the group looked more and more scared.

"Interestingly, the boy seemed to have more severe conditions than the girl" He said with a curious face.

"When we found them, Nate was covering Katie as if he were shielding her" Serena explained.

"Well, it's actually thanks to the boy that the girl has a chance to live. From our tests, we concluded that she wouldn't have survived a direct blast" The doctor said, shocking them.

"You mean she could have died?!" Bonnie asked. The doctor simply nodded. Before they could ask, he open the door and gestured them to go in. When they entered they saw Katie lying on a bed with a breathing mask and an iv sticking in her.

"Hey Katie, you feeling okay?" Serena asked silently as if Katie were awake. The steady breathing that Katie made was a okay sign. Nate on the other hand didn't look okay. His entire back was dark with burns, gauze wrapped all around his arms, and lots a tubes sticking into him. His breathing was slower and shorter than Katie's.

"Hey buddy, just hang in there" Ash said while trying to force a smile.

"If you want, you can stay here with them as long as you don't interfere with anything" The doctor suggested. When they said okay, he quietly left the room.

As they group watched over their two injured friends, they worried about if they would survive or not.


	15. Final news

I am sorry for not posting for a while, it's just that I'm feeling discouraged and confused. I made the fanfic too long for the antagonist to make a good entrance and I don't know what to do next. Because of that, I will discontinue the series. For those who wish for more, I will try to think of a new story. I will keep the story so you can enjoy the parts I made. Next, I may try to do something other than NatexKatie. I hope you all will keeping reading future fanfics


End file.
